Cause and Effect
by theoriginalbritt
Summary: One of our members is injured, how will the others take it? Suckish summary, but im trying to keep a little mystery/suspense in the story! JJ/Emily friendship for now
1. Bad Feeling

**Hello!! Okay, so this has been bouncing around in my head for a while and i tried to push it away so i could get another chapter up for "Rain" BUT apparently my muse really likes THIS idea, and you know how that goes, once your muse gets ahold of an idea, it just wont let go! So let me know what you think about this!**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Emily Prentiss has a bad feeling. She's had it since the moment she got out of the car. The team is in Oklahoma City tracking down a serial killer who's been kidnapping and killing women. All of the victims have an eerie resemblance to JJ, which is why Emily and Morgan are with her now as she gives a press conference outside of the capitol building. JJ is at the podium with Emily to her right and Morgan to her left. Everything has been going smoothly, but now that bad feeling is back and Emily doesn't like it one bit. She scans the area for the umpteenth time while half listening to JJ speak.

"We're looking for a white male.....mid to late twenties.....socially awkward..." JJ's voice is strong and professional, as always. Suddenly a glint of light catches Emily's eye, but it's gone just as quickly as it appeared. Shaking her head she sighs inwardly, now she's on high alert. _Okay Prentiss, calm down, it was probably a window or something. _Again she sees the glint, but this time its further along the roof. _Something's wrong, it couldn't have moved unless...Oh shit! _Emily's eyes widen as she realizes what's going on. She looks towards JJ, who's wrapping up the conference. Seeing the glint once again she makes no hesitation, and sprints to JJ.

"JJ get down!" she yells tackling her to the ground as a shot pierces the air.

* * *

**I know, its REALLY short, but if you review i promise to post the next chapter really soon! **


	2. Officer Down

**Here it is, the second chapter as promised! Thanks to all who reviewed, let me know how you like this one**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of it, thanks for reminding me...**

**Read, reaview and enjoy!**

* * *

"JJ get down!" Emily yells. Morgan hears the shot as he watches his friends fall to the ground. He sprints over to them, finding that they're covered in blood. _Shit! No, no, no! _He grabs JJ's arm and pulls her up.

"JJ?! Are you hurt?" he asks, frantically searching her body for the source of the blood.

"Morgan, the blood's not mine." she says shakily

"What?"

"It's not mine!" she turns and looks down at Emily, who has yet to move from her position on the ground. "Emily!" JJ kneels down next to her friend. There's blood all over her, she searches for the wound, finding it on her right shoulder. Pressing her hands down on the wound she calls out to no one in particular.

"Officer down, we need an ambulance!" she presses down harder on the wound, causing Emily to cry out in pain.

"JESUS THAT HURTS!!" she screams through clenched teeth.

"Emily! Just stay calm okay? You've been shot in the shoulder, don't move." JJ looks at Emily, trying to catalog everything she sees about the woman's state. Her face is very pale and she's shaking. _Well she just got shot, what did you expect her to be all chipper and dandy? _A sarcastic voice in her head scolded her. _Yes! That's exactly what I expect her to be! She's Emily Prentiss, ms indestructable. She's practically Wonder Woman! _There was the irrational part of her talking. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she notices Emily's eyes are drifting shut.

"No, Emily don't you dare close those eyes, stay awake! Stay with me, come on where's that ambulance!" She shouts, her voice cracking at the end. She almost cries when she hears the sirens getting louder and soon there's an EMT replacing her hands with his.

"Ma'am I need you to step back okay?"

JJ allows Morgan to lead her away while the EMTs load Emily into the ambulance. Pulling away from Morgan she heads towards the ambulance, calling over her shoulder. "I'm riding with her to the hospital. I'll see you there." And with that, they were off.

* * *

Emily hears the shot ring out, followed by a burning pain in her right shoulder. She hits the ground with an "oomph" and can't get up. Her shoulder hurts like crazy, and then she hears JJ's voice calling out to her. She feels a pressure on her shoulder, then more pressure. _Ow! Stinging pain stinging pain!! _She cries out from the overwhelming pain that is shooting through her entire body.

"JESUS THAT HURTS!!" Her eyes fly open and she's staring into a pair of panicking blue ones. She hears JJ talking to her again, but she doesn't really hear what she's saying. Her eyelids are beginning to feel like lead, and they start to drop.

"No, Emily don't you dare close those eyes, stay awake! Stay with me, come on where's that ambulance?!" JJ's voice cracks and Emily wants to talk to her, tell her that it's going to be okay, but she can't find her voice and suddenly she's being lifted onto something. _Gurney. I'm being loaded into the ambulance. _Her eyelids begin to fall again, and she succumbs to the welcoming sleep.


	3. Why?

**Hello hello my fellow fan fictioners (if it wasnt a word, it is now) sorry for the wait, but schools been on my case for a while and you know how that goes! This chapter takes place two days after the shooting.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Emily awakes to the sound of beeping. She opens her eyes and has to shield her them from the blinding lights.

"Emily?"

Emily looks around and finds JJ sitting in a chair looking rather worse for wear. Emily attempts to sit up, but is stopped by a jolting pain in her shoulder. She winces and JJ is at her side immediately. "Are you okay?" JJ shakes her head quickly "Sorry, stupid question. You just got shot, of course you're not okay." Emily smiles at her friend's rambling, she tries to save her friend from more embarrassment.

"Jayje" she croaks, pointing to the water on the bedside table. JJ gets her a cup of water, which Emily drinks greedily.

"Thanks, I needed that. How long have I been here?" she asks as the blonde scoots her chair closer to the bed.

"About two days." JJ answers, her blue eyes boring into Emily's brown ones. They just stare at each other for a moment in silence.

"Emily, why did you do it?" her voice is barely above a whisper. Emily looks at her, confusion written all over her face. "Why did you push me out of the way? Why did you take the bullet for me?"

Emily's face softens slightly "Well I couldn't just stand around and let you get shot Jennifer. If it had been you that was shot, I don't know what I would've done. All that was going through my head when I was running towards you was Henry. If you were shot and didn't pull through, he would grow up without a mother and I can't have that." She looks up at JJ, whose eyes have filled with tears.

"But you could have died, you almost did." JJ says quietly, by now she has grasped Emily's hand and is holding it tightly.

Emily simply shrugs "That's okay, I guess. You have a family to go home to, and I don't" her voice trails off slightly at the end. She looks away, then back up at JJ quickly.

"What about us Em? Or your mom?" Emily looks away and just stares at her legs. JJ sighs tiredly. "Em, you mean so much to this team. You really have no clue as to how important you are to all of us. We would be devastated if you hadn't made it. I mean, who else is gonna keep Morgan in line, or defend Reid when Morgan and Garcia tease him? Who else is gonna keep Hotch from losing his mind, or put Rossi in his place when he gets too big for his britches?" JJ's voice is down to a whisper now. "Who's gonna drag me out of my office and make me go home so I can see my son? You, Em, that's who. We would fall apart without you." JJ looks down at their entwined hands as she plays absent mindedly with Emily's fingers.

Emily is shocked at what JJ said, her eyes are filled with tears. "Jen, I didn't know. I didn't mean to make you upset and I'm sorry, but hey, I'm here and I'm okay. So don't worry about losing me, because it takes a lot more that getting shot to get rid of Emily Prentiss." Emily says with a small smile. JJ chuckles and wipes her eyes.

"God Em, you scared me. Don't _ever _do that again okay?"

Emily smiles and gives JJ a quick wink before answering "You bet" She lays her head back and falls into another deep slumber.


	4. Unexpected Revelations

**Hey there! I know I know, it's been forever and a day, my bad. Real life got in the way and my muse left me for a while. Fortunately the little minx came back to me! I think that's all...*looks around* yep, that is all.**

**Disclaimer: I got nothin**

**Read, REVIEW(hint hint) and enjoy!**

* * *

"Emily Prentiss what do you think you're doing?" Emily cringes as JJ's voice makes it way to her room from where JJ is standing out in the hall. Emily is being released today and all she wants to do is leave, but there's still some last minute paperwork that JJ is taking care of before they can go.

Emily turns and gives JJ a sheepish smile "Uh, I was hoping that I could leave now..."

"Not until this paperwork is done you're not. Now sit back down and wait for me to come and help you." JJ has that don't-argue-with-me tone and a glare to match. Huffing, Emily sits back down on the bed and pouts. JJ chuckles and finishes up the remaining paperwork.

A few minutes later she enters Emily's room and finds that she's still sitting in the exact same position with that funny pout on her face.

"Stubborn little thing, aren't you?" JJ asks with a grin. Emily looks up and sticks her tongue out at the blonde.

"Can we please go now? You know how much I hate hospitals."

"Yes I do indeed, although, you never have told me why" JJ responds. She sees Emily pause slightly before getting up slowly.

"Maybe someday Jajye, but for now, let's just say I really don't like them and keep it at that." The tone in her voice tells JJ not to press the matter.

"Someday it is." she says with a nod. "Now let's get out of here" taking Emily's bag in one hand she leads the brunette out, placing her other hand on the small of the woman's back.

"Em, Em wake up, we're home" JJ feels something strange in her chest when she says this, but pushes it to the back of her mind when she sees Emily stir.

"Hm?" Emily says as she yawns. JJ chuckles "I said we're home"

Emily looks out the window "Oh, I guess we are."

They get out and walk up to Emily's condo. Once inside, JJ places both of their bags on the floor next to the closet. Emily wrinkles her brow in confusion.

"Why did you bring your bag?"

"Because I'm staying with you for a few days until you're better." JJ says matter-of-factly.

"Jen you really don't need to do that, I'm okay." Emily tells her, but the blonde merely shakes her head.

"Nope. I'm staying with you and that's that."

Emily sighs heavily and rolls her eyes, accepting defeat. JJ laughs and walks into the kitchen.

"Do you want me to make some lunch?" JJ asks from the kitchen.

"Sure, let me just-"

JJ hears a gasp of pain and rushes into the hall. She finds Emily on her knees, cradling her arm to her chest. Her eyes are closed tightly and she's extremely pale. JJ kneels down beside her.

"What's wrong? What happened?" JJ asks frantically. Emily clutches her arm a little tighter and bites her lip.

"Em, c'mon talk to me." JJ pleads.

"I'm okay" Emily gasps. She takes a few deep breaths and slowly releases her arm. "I'm okay" she repeats, her voice not all that convincing.

"What happened?"

"I forgot I'm not supposed to pick things up, she nods towards her bag." She says.

"Nice Em, I told you not to pick anything up!" JJ scolds the brunette, who smiles at her, but it turns into a grimace as another wave of pain washes through her body. JJ puts her arm around the older woman's shoulders and guides her into the living room.

"Okay, just sit down and relax and I'll get you your pain meds."

Emily only nods in response.

JJ hurries into the kitchen and grabs the bottle of pain medication from her bag, then gets a glass of water. Entering the living room she finds Emily sitting quietly on the couch with her head tipped back.

"Here ya go" JJ holds her hand out for the older woman to take the pills, which she does albeit slightly reluctantly. Swallowing them with a gulp of water Emily sighs and lays her head back again. Jennifer stares at her a moment before placing a hand on the other woman's arm and asking "You okay?"

Emily's eyes open and she turns slowly until she's facing JJ partially. Giving the blonde a small smile she nods her head. "Yeah, just a little tired is all. Enough about me though, how have you been? It feels like forever since we've talked."

Looking down as she sighed, JJ ran a hand through her sunshine locks, "yeah that's mainly my fault. I've had a lot going on recently."

"Is everything okay? Are you and Will alright?" Emily asked, concern etching into her brow.

It was the hesitation that gave the blonde away. Scooting closer to Jennifer, the brunette covered the other woman's hand with her own. "You don't have to tell me, but I'm always here for you Jayje."

Closing her eyes tightly, JJ took a deep breath. "Will and I broke up." She looked back up as Emily's jaw dropped and a shocked look graced her face.


	5. Author's Note

It's always disappointing to check on your story only to find that no one has reviewed...

Therefore I must resort to the following: I will not update this story until I have at least five reviews. Come on guys, push the button type "good chapter" and continue with your everyday lives.

Peace love and rockets

Britt


	6. Explanations

**Here you go, next chapter as promised! Please remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"What? When? Why?" Emily asked, her words flying out of her mouth at a rapid speed.

"Okay first of all, breathe Em. Second of all, yes, we broke up. About two months ago, and it was mutual, the spark had left our relationship long before that. So I stayed with Garcia until Will had moved out." JJ answered, not missing the flash of hurt that passed through the brunette's eyes.

"Garcia knows? Who else?"

"Hotch, and Morgan, but only because Garcia accidentally let it slip one night when she was tipsy." JJ hurridly explained.

"Why didn't you tell me Jayje?" The hurt was evident in Emily's voice and JJ felt a pang of guilt.

"I honestly didn't think it was a big deal" The younger woman shrugged as she said this.

"But it was a big enough deal for Garcia and Hotch to know, but not your supposed best friend? What the hell jayje? I could have helped, instead of walking around thinking everything was fine and dandy! Now I feel like such an idiot!" The brunette's voice had risen to almost a shout, the anger surprising Jennifer.

"I wanted to tell you Em, I swear, but I didn't know when, or how even." JJ pleaded

"How about the times where I asked how things were going with Will at home? That seems like it would have been the most opportune time to share this little tidbit of information!" Running her good hand through her tangles raven locks, Emily let out a heavy sigh. "Look Jen, I'm not angry with you. I just don't understand why you felt that you couldn't tell me. Have I made it that hard to come to me?"

Shaking her head furiously the blonde grabbed the other woman's hand quickly "No! Not at all. I really have no idea why I didn't tell you, honestly, I didn't think that much of it." JJ tried to assure Emily, squeezing her hand tightly. The now exhausted brunette slowly got up, extracting her hand from JJ's, "Right. I'm going to bed, stay the night or leave, I really don't care at this point." And with that she made her way up the stairs, leaving the blonde alone in the living room.

Putting her head in her hands, JJ sighed as she felt tears brimming her eyes. Blinking them away she went to the basket at the foot of the couch and grabbed a pillow and blanket before settling herself on the couch for a restless night.


	7. Mending Wounds

**Hello hello my fellow fanfictioners! I know it's been a while since I've updated, but my muse is very random. She likes to take spontaneous vacations. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one and I know it's short, but please remember to review. They make my day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own crimimal minds. If I did, JJ would still be here and would be making out with Emily in the storage closet...**

* * *

Waking abruptly to a blood curling scream, JJ flew off the couch and ran up the stairs to Emily's bedroom. Throwing the door open, JJ felt her heart break at the scene in front of her. Emily Prentiss sitting in the middle of her bed, arms around her torso, knees to her chest, sobbing almost uncontrollably. Hurrying over to the brunette's side, JJ wrapped her arms around the other woman while trying her best to soothe her.

"Ssshh Em, it's okay. It was just a dream, you're alright." she whispered into Emily's ear.

"Oh god Jennifer, it was so real! We were there, at the press conference and I saw it but I couldn't reach you in time and you...I couldn't...you.." more silent sobs wracked Emily's body as she tried to explain to JJ.

"Hey, Emily look at me. Look at me honey." JJ moved her head down to catch the brunette's eyes. When their eyes locked, she saw fear in the deep brown orbs. "I'm okay, you saved me. I'm alive, and I'm going to be alright. You hear me?" she said firmly, wiping away Emily's tears with the pads of her thumbs.

Taking in a shuddered breath, Emily nodded before running her good hand through her hair. Looking into blue eyes once more, she said "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have reacted like that. You're allowed to tell, or not tell, your business to whoever you want."

Hearing the hurt that the other woman was trying to cover up, JJ sighed and rested her head on Emily's shoulder. "No, you have every right to be upset. I honestly have no idea why I didn't tell you. It's not that I didn't trust you, out of all of our friends, you're actually the one that I trust the most. I swear, I just wasn't thinking." Feeling a hand begin to run through her hair, JJ glanced up and met tired eyes.

"Let's just forget about it okay? What's done is done. Now we move on, but this time I can be here for you properly."

Nodding her head in agreement, JJ started to get up, but stopped when she felt a hand grab her wrist. Keeping her hold on JJ, Emily looked at the blonde before asking quietly, "Um do you...do you think you could stay with me? I just... I don't want to be alone right now." Casting her glance downwards, Emily fiddled with the blanket when she felt JJ get up.

Closing her eyes as she waited for the door to close, Emily was surprised when she felt the bed dip on her other side. Turning her head she saw JJ laying next to her.

"Why do you look so surprised Em?"

Shrugging, the brunette eased herself down and was surprised once again as Jennifer pulled her over to where Emily's head was resting on her chest, right above her heart. Feeling JJ's arms wrap around her, Emily tried to ignore the warmth spreading in her stomach. Sighing deeply, Emily closed her eyes and listened to the sound of JJ's steady heartbeat, soon she was fast asleep.

JJ on the other hand, did not fall asleep for a while as she attempted to figure out why having Emily in her arms felt so incredibly right.


	8. Breakfast, Bandages and Micheal Buble

**Hello hello! Here is the next chapter, it's longer than the last two (yay!) and hopefully you all like this one as much as I do. Please remember to review, they motivate me to write faster.**

**Disclaimer: nope, nada, nothing :/**

* * *

The next morning, Emily awoke to the smell of bacon and coffee. Smiling to herself, she slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom to wash her face and rid herself of morning breath. After accomplishing those tasks, she made her way downstairs and stopped suddenly at the sight before her.

Jennifer Jereau was in her kitchen, making breakfast, singing and dancing to one of Emily's favorite songs, Just Haven't Met You Yet by Micheal Bublé. Laugh quietly as JJ used the spatula as a microphone, Emily just leaned against the doorway watching the mesmerizing blonde. It was a beautiful day outside and the sun was shining brightly through her large windows, casting rays upon JJ's blonde hair, giving her a sort of glow. When the song ended, Emily made her presence known by applauding, as best she could with her arm in a sling, for her friend.

Turning around quickly, Jennifer's eyes widened as a deep blush started on her face. "Oh hey Em, I er...didn't know you were up." clearing her throat she asked "How long have you been standing there?"

Chuckling Emily walked over to the still heavily blushing blonde and replied "Long enough to know that you should sing more often." Giving JJ a sweet smile, she continued on further into the kitchen,, peering into one of the pans. "Mmmm I love bacon and eggs!" the brunette exclaimed gleefully.

Grinning at her friend's excitement, JJ walked over to a covered plate and lifted the paper towel before grabbing a piece of bacon and handing it to Emily. "This is all you're getting until the rest of breakfast is done, so no trying to steal anymore, got it?" Emily quickly snatched the piece of her beloved bacon from JJ's hand and ran out of the room throwing a parting comment over her shoulder "You haven't seen the last of me yet Jennifer Jereau!"

JJ laughed loudly at her friend's childish antics before returning to making breakfast. Once she finished making the eggs, she made a plate for herself and Emily and set them on the table. "Emily, breakfast!" She turned around and let out a yelp when she saw Emily standing right behind her. Putting her hand to her chest, she caught her breath before saying "Jesus Em you almost gave me a heart attack!" Rubbing the blonde's back and smiling guiltily Emily said "Sorry Jennifer, I didn't mean to scare you, I smelled the food and I'm starving, so I came in to see if it was ready, which it is apparently."

Trying to ignore the warmth on her back she felt radiating from Emily's hand, JJ laughed and waved her hand in the air "Don't worry about it, let's just get you fed."

* * *

A few hours later, the two women were sitting on Emily's couch, well JJ was sitting. Emily kept shifting her position every five or ten minutes. Finally JJ said something "Emily is something wrong?"

"Um, I think I need to change the bandage, it's starting to feel a bit uncomfortable."

"Oh my gosh Em, why didn't you say anything sooner?" the younger woman scolded softly.

Shrugging one shoulder Emily replied "I was having a good time, I didn't want it to be over yet."

Staring at her friend for a minute, JJ smiled and helped the other woman up. "I was having fun too, but you need to tell me when it get uncomfortable okay? I don't want it to get infected."

"Alright. Let's get this over with" Emily made a face before heading up the stairs, Jennifer right behind her. They entered Emily's master bath, where Emily sat on the edge of the tub.

"Where's your first aid kit?" JJ asked

"Under the sink."

Grabbing the kit, JJ went over to Emily and kneeled in front of her. "I have to uh, take your shirt off.." JJ said. Emily only nodded her consent. The air became laced with electricity as Jennifer began to slowly unbutton Emily's shirt, pushing it back and removing it completely revealed smooth pale skin. Taking the edges of the gauze, JJ glanced up at Emily, who gave a quick nod, before peeling it back as painlessly as possible.

JJ sucked in a sharp breath when she set eyes on the horrible reminder of how close she came to losing Emily. Tears formed in her eyes as she gently cleaned the stitches. Hearing Emily hiss in pain, she mumbled a sorry and finished quickly before taping the new gauze over the scar. Helping the other woman put her shirt back on, JJ's eyes never left Emily's as she rebuttoned it. Emily saw the tears in her friends eyes and immediately felt guilt spread through her.

As she began to stand up, JJ felt a hand grab her shoulder and bring her closer to Emily. Feeling the brunette's arms go around her, Jennifer buried her face in the crook of Emily's neck.

Bringing her mouth right next to the blonde's ear, Emily whispered "I'm so sorry about what you had to go through. I don't regret my decision, but I wish you didn't have to go through this mess."

Tightening her grip around Emily's torso, JJ let the tears fall. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't made it Em. You're so important to me, just thinking about a life without you in it makes it hard to breathe. Don't ever do this to me again, I don't know if I could take it" JJ continued to cry into Emily's neck for a few minutes before calming down. Lifting her head up, she met dark brown orbs that displayed so much emotion JJ almost looked away. Emily slowly brought her hands on either side of JJ's face and wiped the blonde's tears away with the pads of her thumbs.

"With what we do, I can't promise that I won't get hurt, but I can promise that I will always fight my hardest to get back to you." her voice cracking with emotion. JJ nodded before leaning forward and pressing a lingering kiss to Emily's forehead.

"Come on, let's get you to bed. I don't know about you, but I could use a nap" Taking Emily's hand she gently pulled her up and led her to the bed where they got comfortable under the covers. Resuming the position they were in last night, JJ pulled Emily as close as she could before pressing a kiss to the top of the brunette's head.

"Go to sleep Em, I'll still be here when you wake."

And with that, they both drifted off.


	9. Authors Note

Okay, first of all, I am SO SO SO sorry about the incredibly ridiculous long wait it has been since I have updated. Secondly I'm sorry, to those who still care about this story, if you all thought this was an update. Life has been so unbelievably busy and crazy so my muse has been long gone on vacation (lucky bitch). To those out there who are still interested in this, thank you! I'm trying my hardest to sit down and write another chapter, just to give you all something for all of your wonderful reviews, so I just need a little more patience. Thank you so much and I hopefully will have something up within the next few weeks or so.


End file.
